Rebellious
by PrideAndNeutrality
Summary: No todos los Blair son mentirosos.


Buscar esa voz era tan difícil, inclusive con las luces apagadas y con el colchón acoplando su delgado cuerpo. ¿Por qué lo estaba intentando? Los recuerdos eran fugaces y teñidos de colores cafés, venían y venían a su antojo, aunque la joven siempre se convencía de que no significaban nada. Tan sólo un recordatorio, nada más. La felicidad que había en los olores, las sensaciones y las visiones era la farsa a la que se había rehusado a cooperar. Julietta no siempre fue de aquella manera. No siempre la acompaño una mirada hostil, una voz venenosa y un carácter tan fuerte como solitario. Hace muchos años, era una simple niña de cabellos chocolates, largos y suaves, ojos cafés que siempre estaban llenos de júbilo e inocencia, era la imagen de un ángel. Cuidaba de todos y procuraba hacer feliz a todos, creía en lo que decían, y todos los días se dedicaba a jugar con aquellos que consideraba sus amigos, se dedicaba a reír y a divertirse. _Siempre_. La pequeña consentida de su padre, viviendo en una mansión de ensueño, con muchos amigos y muchas personas que le sonreían desde arriba. Pero no eran mas que mentiras, absolutamente todo era una farsa. Aquellos niños que se reunían con ella por las tardes, en realidad eran títeres que eran empujados por sus padres para ganarse su confianza y favor, esperando de esa forma que les llegara alguna recompensa en dinero por sus servicios. Ninguno de ellos tenía real interés por la pequeña, tan solo en la fortuna que veían a sus espaldas. Nadie la quiso nunca por la persona que era, y cada momento en que ella pensó que era feliz, tan solo era una escena muy bien planeada. Y ella tan ingenua, regalando su dinero a cualquiera que se lo pidiera, confiando a la primera oportunidad, creyendo realmente en la genuina amistad que tenían.

"Amistad" "Amor" "Lealtad" ¿Esas cosas realmente existen? ¿No es una amistad una simple unión entre dos individuos porque cada uno quiere algo del otro? ¿No es simple capricho por un poco de compañía y atención? ¿No es el amor otro capricho más, una sensación que nace de la nada, que nos vuelve estúpidos y vulnerables? ¿Realmente pensamos que podemos ser felices con ciertas personas, realmente queremos a esa persona de verdad? ¿No queremos en el fondo lo que nos proporciona o lo que nos hace sentir? ¿No estamos en todo momento, mas preocupados de nosotros mismos que de ella? ¿Realmente amamos? Apartando todas las historias, cuentos y películas. ¿Había alguien en aquel grotesco mundo que amara de verdad? ¿Y la lealtad? Aquella era una broma que siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa a Julietta, cuando la gente hablaba de lealtad con la mano en el corazón y los ojos firmes, a ella le daban ganas de partirse de la risa. Absolutamente todos son corrompibles en esta vida, con dinero, con torturas, con un simple cambio en las circunstancias. Todos ven por sí mismos antes que por los demás. Y siendo de esa manera, es imposible que cosas como la amistad, el amor y la lealtad perduren. _La gente verdaderamente honesta es la primera en ser asesinada en este mundo, y mientras mejor mientas, mejor te irá._ Ese era el lema invisible de los Blair. Aquella era la verdadera frase que los definía como familia y a la cual cada uno de sus miembros, terminaba por tener sobre su espalda en algún momento.

Tenías que escoger. O mentías o decías la verdad. Podías engañarte a ti mismo, pero nunca podrías hacer ambas cosas. Hasta ahora, Julietta había visto que todas las personas honestas terminaban solas, porque se negaban a juntarse con mentirosos, que tan solo les darían cosas que parecían verdaderas, sin embargo eran tan frágiles cómo un hilo. Julietta había sido feliz en medio de aquella mentira, porque no sabía que era una, pensaba que era completamente real, que era algo en su mano tan tangible como un objeto, segura de que sus amigos estarían con ella de por vida, en las buenas y en las malas, pero el objeto imaginario se volvió polvo y luego el viento se lo llevo. Las relaciones eran un juego, donde mientras mas agradable fueras, mientras mas aprobación obtuvieras o al contrario, mientras mas exclusivo fueras, siempre tendrías ojos sobre ti. Julietta odiaba los juegos. Odiaba tener que seguir un patrón para poder llegar a un objetivo, por ende tan solo iba de lado en lado con su brutalidad y hostilidad. A ella no le importaba si los demás la odiaban, a ella no le importaba que cada vez que iba por los pasillos de la Academia, cientos de ojos se posarán en ella, llenos de repudio, frialdad y odio. No le importaba estar sola. Por qué ella se había dado cuenta de que nadie nunca podría darle felicidad. De que no habría ningún juego que le llegaría a gustar, de que ninguna estúpida felicidad podría venir de manos ajenas.

El único bien que existía en su vida era el que podía proporcionarse por sí misma, sin la presencia de los demás. Simplemente el saber que estaba haciendo de su vida lo que deseaba, fuera bueno o malo, era suficiente para no caer de rodillas y entregarse a aquel mundo lleno de mentiras. Todos odiaban a Julietta, todos querían muerta a Julietta, todos agredían y escupían a Julietta, de la misma forma que ella hacía con ellos. Y absolutamente todos repetían las mismas palabras "Mierda" "Basura" "Amargada". Ninguno de ellos sabía mas de Julietta de lo que ella quería mostrar. Una drogadicta, una maleducada, alguien que sonríe cuando le gritas "Te odio, me repugnas", alguien que parece satisfecha cuando sabe que piensas que es lo peor que existe en el planeta. A ella no le importa ser detestable y odiable, ella se quiere a sí misma. Es la única persona en la que puede confiar, la única persona que le dirá palabras duras en los tiempos difíciles, la única persona que no le dará la espalda y la traicionara. ¿Que podían hacer los demás por ella? ¿Risas, diversión, cariño? ¿Realmente pensaban que ella era alguien que encajara con eso? El mundo se había oscurecido y ella se había adaptado a la oscuridad. Ella prefiere ver odio a sonrisas en los rostros de los demás, porque el odio es uno de los pocos sentimientos que es difícil de suplantar. Julietta no podía ser como las otras chicas; inocente, buena, nerviosa, vergonzosa, agradable. Y no quería serlo. No quería que los demás pudieran hacerle daño, no quería que las personas tuvieran una buena opinión de ella. Prefería mil veces vivir a base de sus defectos que únicamente de sus virtudes. Y ninguna de las personas a su alrededor entendía su manera de ver las cosas, tan solo decían que era cosa de la edad o que simplemente era una chica que estaba podrida por dentro. Cada uno de ellos merecía aquel trato de su parte y ella aceptaba gustosa el trato que le daban de vuelta. Nada le provocaba ternura, cariño o necesidad. Aquellos sentimientos se pueden apartar fácilmente, tan solo se necesita un poco de cruda realidad. Sus pensamientos continuarían dentro de su cabeza, mientras las drogas entran por sus muñecas, mientras los cigarrillos pasan por su boca, mientras los sombreros se colocan en su cabellera. Las personas solo veían lo que podían de Julietta. Ella prefería vivir en un mundo lleno de crueldad, antes que en una dulce nube rosa. La honestidad dolía, pero era mejor que las dulces mentiras. Hundió sus dedos en su cabellera color caramelo y apretó su cara contra la almohada. Tantas palabras ahogadas en su garganta y la voz de la pequeña niña muerta en su interior nunca aparecía. Esa dulce niña jamás iba a volver. Esa dulce niña no había tenido un funeral ni nadie que la despidiera, tan solo se encontraba encerrada en la memoria de la Blair. _Como un recordatorio de porque no hay que decir mentiras. _


End file.
